


Intellect is Magic

by VermillionWarrior



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hufflepuff John, Idiots in Love, John Watson Has PTSD, John's trying, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Murder Mystery, Potterlock, Room of Requirement, Roommates, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Slytherin Sherlock, Some Humor, Spells & Enchantments, but Sherlock's bad at it, kind of, lots of fluff, they sneak into each other's dormitories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionWarrior/pseuds/VermillionWarrior
Summary: "The name's John by the way. John Watson." "Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes."John Watson is a young wizard who managed to get into Hogwarts by chance after his magical school was destroyed in the crossfire of one of the many battles against the growing forces of dark wizards. He doesn't know what to expect when he gets on that train. Certainly not the brilliant yet isolated Sherlock Holmes who's been going to Hogwarts all his life and is most likely the smartest person John has ever met. The two become fast friends and together they make a team that only the famous Weasley brothers could top.OrAfter some unfortunate events, John is transferred to Hogwarts where he meets Sherlock and they track down a murderer. At the same time, a rebellious group of dark wizards called The Black Flame are on the rise. Will John and Sherlock be able to solve the mystery before it's too late?~ON HIATUS~
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Intellect is Magic

_Beep, beep, beep. Click!_

John rubbed his eyes, his sleep-clogged mind sluggishly started to wake up. He pulled back the maroon duvet and swung his legs out of bed, his feet brushing against the slightly stained white carpet. He looked over at the nightstand and saw the alarm clock had gone off at 7:00 am. John remembered setting it but couldn't for the life of him remember what he was setting it for.

John was on autopilot as he stumbled sleepily over to the closet and pulled on a random shirt and pants. The cogs in his brain slowly started to turn and a list of things he needed to do formed in his mind. Get ready, brew tea, pack a suitcase... pack a suitcase?

As if he'd been struck by lightning, John remembered why he'd gotten up early and set the alarm. He quickly brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his bed head, not bothering with the comb. He ran back out into the hotel bedroom, almost sliding into the nightstand, and grabbed out the large trunk he'd kept hidden under the bed. A colorful crest had been burned into the worn leather, the Hogwarts crest. It symbolizes the four houses one could be sorted into when attending the school of magic. Gryffindor shown by a lion, Slytherin is shown with a snake, Hufflepuff was a badger, and Ravenclaw as a raven.

John had never been to Hogwarts for multiple reasons. The first being he, along with his sister, were the first wizards in John's family for generations. Their parents didn't know a single thing about magic and they certainly didn't know how to go about teaching them. So though a little research and asking around, John's family was able to send him and his sister, Harry, to a relatively decent school of magic where they learned the basic things of how to control and use their powers.

Harry was soon kicked out after getting caught smuggling beer into the dorms and (as far as John was aware) hasn't pursued anything magical in quite some time. They hadn't spoken since.

John hastily threw his clothes and school supplies into the truck and the few bags he owned as he recalled what had caused him to transfer in the first place.

The battle of Caedis.

It was a short but devastating battle against a covenant of dark witches and wizards that took place over the course of a single day. Alfriston, a small village, was caught in the crossfire and it was the town John had just so happened to be studying magic in at the time. Muggles, witches, and wizards alike were caught in the crossfire between the Aurors and the covenant who had called themselves The Black Flame. John was one of the few people in the village who knew anything medical (he'd learned from patching up Harry (and himself on occasion) after she'd get into fights) and the Aurors had taken him in as an on-field doctor.

Unfortunately, the battle was hard-won and many people, wizard and muggle, died. John, himself, was struck in the shoulder but he'd live, unlike so many others. Families grieved and word of the battle spread fast despite the ministry's best efforts. Alfriston was no more than runes after everything was said and done and so was the magical school, causing many of its students to relocate or transfer.

John couldn't afford to go to a different school and was still injured from the battle, so finding decent work was impossible. Luckily, one of the teachers took mercy on him and recommended he be transferred to Hogwarts with some of the older students. Looking back John was so grateful for all those all-nighters and extra credit he forced himself to endure.

John pushed the trunk lid down and struggled for a second before clipping the fastenings. He took a step back and looked over the bags sitting on his bed. Just about everything he owned was in those bags. Being a seventeen-year-old (going on eighteen) was the equivalent to being a legal adult but that didn't necessarily mean he got the same work as one. Juggling two lives, one magical and the other ordinary, was hard enough but having the money to buy food was another. He had asked his family for financial help after the battle and a few times before that but the calls were either ignored or went straight to voice mail.

Carefully he double checked everything, making sure he didn't leave anything important behind. After a good fifteen minutes, John was satisfied and he reached over towards the nightstand for his most precious possession. Laying on top of the nightstand was a wand, his wand. John carefully picked the wand off of the stand as if it might break if he made one wrong move.

When John and Harry first found out they were wizards they were scared but it soon passed when they found out there was a way to control their newfound powers. From their basic knowledge of magic they'd managed to gather from movies and books, they knew a wand was a helpful tool in canaling one's magic. At first, they just picked random sticks from their backyard but they gave up on the idea when John managed to set a tree on fire.

Their second idea that came to them was, surprisingly, Harry's idea. Their family had several heirlooms that were passed down to John and Harry's parents. Jewelry, clothes, the usual but there were lots of other strange things too. So the two snuck into the attic when their parents weren't watching and after looking through several dusty old boxes they found a dairy and two wands. Both looked downright ancient and one of the wands was split halfway down the middle. John took the dairy and the broken wand while Harry snatched the intact wand before he could grab it.

The dairy didn't belong to anyone John knew or was told about and when he asked his parents they didn't know either. John read and reread the dairy about a dozen times grabbing any information about magic he could find. The dairy answered some of his questions but also welcomed in a whole new parade of them.

John still had the diary, more as a token of his shared past with the mysterious wizard then for actual knowledge. He had made sure to pack it in his truck so even if the bags were somehow lost, the trunk would make it to Hogwarts safely.

"John! We're going, hurry up!" One of the older students shouted from the living room. Greg (or Lestrade as he preferred to go by his last name) was the boy's name and he'd been the most helpful out of all the older students in the group when it came to John's slow progress of accommodating to the wizard lifestyle.

"Be out in a minute," John yelled. He grabbed his trunk and dragged it to the sitting room where everyone else's bags were sitting in a pile. Some of Lestrade's long time friends were already loading up the taxis outside the hotel and John groaned at the thought of having to carry his trunk down all those stairs.

John felt somebody tap his shoulder and he turned around to meet Ella. She smiled and handed him a foam cup filled with tea. "Ruff morning?" She asks, taking in John's exhausted features. John took a sip of the hot tea and let out a sigh, the beverage doing its job and warming him from the inside out. He shrugged, "I never was much of a morning person, and thank you for the tea by the way."

Ella waved him off and went to grab a bag from the pile. "It's no big deal and besides we can't have you sleeping half the time. There's still a lot to be done before we get to Hogwarts." She picked up a purple and black bookbag that John guessed was hers and wheeled a different blue and green case over to the door.

John watched her leave only to have her stick her head back in to say, "And don't wait too long to help or we'll make you do all the heavy lifting when we get to the station." John quickly chugged the rest of the tea (which now John was realizing was spiked with coffee) and grabbed his duffle bag. He followed Ella down three flights of familiar stairs before walking out into the bright morning sun.

John blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light and he walked over to one of the taxis. He threw the duffle next to a couple of other bags that had already been packed and walked back into the hotel.

Three trips and an extra cab later, all the bags were loaded and everyone was strapped in for the two-hour drive to London. John had carpooled with Lestrade while Ella and the other four students rode in the other taxis. Most of them slept for it but John stayed wide awake reading through a Hogwarts brochure, which he'd gotten from one of the other students. John refrained from waking Lestrade up to asking him questions (Lestrade had been to Hogwarts before when one of his parents went to see one of the professors there) and instead counted down the seconds till they arrived.

~~~~****~~~~

King's Cross Station didn't look like it was magical. In fact, it looked quite ordinary. John stepped out of the taxi and heard Lestrade get out on the other side. "You're sure this is the right place?" John said as he looked at the large clock overhead that read 11:15. Lestrade rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the brick building in front of them. "Yep, this is the place," He said over the crowd.

"Are you two coming or what!" Ella yelled from the stone steps where she and the others were waiting. John and Lestrade were the last to arrive and everyone else already had their bags and trunks on carts, ready to head to the train. "Yes, we're coming. You don't have to shout," Lestrade replied as John started to haul out the bags.

Twenty minutes later (and a short stop at the loo), the group was on their way to Platform 9 3/4. John leaned towards Lestrade and said, "I didn't think there was a Platform 9 3/4." Lestrade chuckled and said, "There is but it's protected by a cloaking spell to hide it from muggles." John's eyes widened, a cloaking spell?! He'd never seen one of those up close before and he was never allowed to try the more advanced spells in his old school.

John frowned as he followed the group through the sea of people. "But if the platform is cloaked, how do we get on to it?" John asked, confused. "And aren't cloaking spells normally paired with protection charms?"

"From _Muggles_ , John, not wizards. And as for how we get in you're about to find out." Lestrade said, a small smile forming on his face.

The group stopped under the sign "Platform 9" and Ella rolled her car till she was in between the pillars of Platforms 9 and 10. John looked around at everyone for a clue as to what was going on. They all were looking at Ella with smiles on their faces, some were even bouncing from foot to foot in excitement.

Ella gave a small salute and said, "See you all on the other side!" Then she ran straight towards the brick wall!

John stepped forward to stop her. "WAIT!" but Ella didn't listen and continued to barrel towards the solid wall. John expected her to hit it and go flying but instead, she went right through it. John could hardly believe his eyes. The most advanced spell he'd ever seen (besides fighting and defense charms) was Episkey and it didn't hold a candle to this enchantment.

John spun around, shocked, to see several laughing faces. John stumbled over to his cart and sat down on his trunk, staring at where Ella had disappeared through the wall. Lestrade suppressed his laughs down to a chuckle and patted John's shoulder. "You doin' okay there, John? You look like you've seen a ghost," he snorted. John shook his head and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Oh shut up, Lestrade."

One by one everyone besides Lestrade and John went through the barrier onto the Platform and each time someone disappeared John's fascination grew. So when it was his turn to go through he jumped into the same position he'd watched the others get into. He glanced at Lestrade and he gave him the thumbs up. John looked at the brick wall in front of him and taking a deep breath, he sprinted straight towards it.

Screwing his eyes at the last second, John ran into the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 so please don't yell at me for doing something wrong. Updates are going to be slow but this isn't discontinued. I repeat this story will not be discontinued. Comment, kudos, and I hope you all have a nice day/night.


End file.
